


intent never makes a sound

by ag_sasami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag_sasami/pseuds/ag_sasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut the door on your way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intent never makes a sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shut the door on your way out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4603) by tealgeezus. 



It hadn’t been part of his plans to stop by the manor that night. Only he’d forgotten to ask Alfred to grab that one suit he loved from the back of the closet when they moved over to the tower, and he needed it. Now though, standing in the doorway of Bruce’s room, that need seems rather meaningless and ill-timed. He’d expected the manor to be empty with Bruce out of the country and instead he’d heard voices in the hall as he climbed the stairs.

Bruce’s voice, and Jason’s, as it turns out. Why Bruce was in town drops to the bottom of his growing list of questions when he realizes why Jason’s was the other voice he heard. Or maybe not precisely _why_ because Dick is rather blindsided by the scene he’s walked in on, mouths pressed together and hands searching for skin. For the life of him he can’t begin to process an explanation for why Jason is sitting on the bed with Bruce straddling his knees. Why Bruce’s hand is splayed across his hip and dipping under the waistband of his pants.

It feels like something in his brain has shorted out. Dick can’t move to retreat from the doorway, and it hits him low in the gut watching Jason push the shirt off Bruce’s shoulders and scrape nails down the planes of his scarred back. Bruce growls and moves to bite along the side of Jason’s throat. Despite the fact that this is _Bruce and Jason_ and there is so much here that he doesn’t want to understand, Dick still can’t will his feet to leave.

And while he stands frozen Jason turns his head to give Bruce better access to his neck, and sees Dick staring from the doorway. His expression turns to something leering, gloating, as if he’s daring Dick to say something. All Dick can think is that he’s never seen the man look so fucking smug, making a show of arching into Bruce and moaning.

Jason narrows his eyes and twists his mouth into something spiteful. “Shut the door on your way out,” he purrs, and Dick refuses to admit that it’s jealousy that finally lets him walk away.

  



End file.
